Electronic testing circuits may be used to test the functionality of valves and/or valve motors, such as hot air trim valves used in aircrafts for temperature and pressure control. Different types of valves for different applications have various design constraints. For example, different types of valves may have different number of input bits, rotation steps, and open/close limits, e.g., the maximum angle at which the valve can open or close in either clockwise or counterclockwise directions.
Specialized electronic testing equipment is usually designed to test a particular type of valve with consideration to the design constraints for the particular valve. The design of testing equipment is usually encapsulated into a large analog circuit. However, testing equipment for one particular valve may not be suitable to test other types of valves, e.g., since different types of valves have different constraints, such as number of input bits, rotation steps, and open/close limits, etc.